Wherever I Go
by NiniCere
Summary: what has gone through the minds of Annabeth and Percy's minds for the last couple of months?  in the end of The Last Olympian, SPOILER ALERT!  one-shot PERCABETH! written b4 SON came out


**Hey there! This is my first songfic, so it may not be that good. Hope you guys like it**

**It starts in The Last Olympian, after the battle in the Empire State, and ends after The Lost Hero.**

_**Song: Wherever I Go – Hannah Montana _**(Bold is the song)**_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Hannah Montana and her soundtrack…**_

_**ANNABETH'S POV:**_

_**Here we are now**_

_**Everything is about to change**_

It was August 18th, just hours after the battle in the Empire State. I was sitting in my cabin thinking about what had just happened with Percy and Luke. About how I have denied my "love" for Luke, realizing that I really do love Percy. About how I'd realized how important Percy is in my life. About how I wanted to cry when he got the offer of becoming a god, when I thought I'd lose him forever.

That could've been a twist I don't want in my life at all.

_**We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday**_

But that's it, I'm going to hell him how I feel, I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way about me. Even if he ends up with that red-head Rachel (urgh….) at least he'll know how I feel about him.

_**A chapter ending but the stories only just begun.**_

He was sitting alone at his table in the dinning pavilion. I went up close to him, holding the cupcake Tyson help me cook.

"Happy Birthday" I said to him. He was stunned, as if he had forgotten his own birthday. He blew the candle and we shared the blue cupcake while watching the ocean.

Then he started trying to explain why he refused to become a god. Something was up with him. Something I didn't know, but I was sure would make me really happy to figure out about.

I started to tease him. "You're _so_ not making this easy!" he complained.

I laughed for real

_**A page is turning for everyone**_

"I'm never going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain!" and then, I kissed him. It felt awesome, like nothing I've ever felt before.

"well, it's about time!" All the campers were staring at us, but we didn't care. They took us onto their shoulders, but they kept us close enough to hold hands.

_**So I'm moving on**_

_**Letting go**_

_**Holding on to tomorrow**_

_**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

Now I don't care what my mom thinks about Poseidon or Percy. I just know that I love him, he loves me back, and that's enough for me now. Well figure something out if my mom or Poseidon come complaining, even though I doubt it.

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**_

_**You'll be with me wherever I go**_

They threw us to the lake, but we were together. That was enough for me. All I needed was Percy by my side. He made an air bubble, and we shared another kiss. It was the best underwater kiss anyone could have.

_**Wherever I go**_

It has been the same since I first met him. We've been together through everything. I went with him on his first quest. When we fell through that ride and all the spiders came up, he was there to support me. I went with him to get the golden fleece. He went to take me back when I was kidnapped by the Manticore and was tricked to hold the sky. He even took the burden and we got the same gray lock of hair to remind us. He came with me into the labyrinth, and came back to me from Calypso's island after that explosion on Mount Saint Helens. Even when we defended New York, we were side by side. I even took the blade so he wouldn't get hit on his Aquilles heel.

It has been the same, and it would always be the same. I would be by his side, no matter what.

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

_**So excited I can barely even catch my breath**_

I can't believe Annabeth feels the same way I feel towards her. When she kissed me, I was probably the happiest person in the world. I couldn't help but to kiss her, and be even happier, if that was even possible…

_**We have each other to lean on for the road ahead**_

She has always been there for me, and I have always been there for her. And I mean to keep it that way. We're the best team to face our insane and crazy demigod lives.

_**This happy ending is the start of all our dreams**_

I've been expecting Annabeth to become my girlfriend for the last 3 years, ever since Aphrodite made me realize that I did had a chance with her. My biggest dream has now come true, and I'm the happiest and luckiest guy alive.

_**And I know your heart is with me**_

We're inseparable. Our heart is one, and the same. According to Aphrodite, we are the perfect match. And I'm no one to deny love from the Love Goddess…

5 Months later (at the end of The Lost Hero)

_**STILL PERCY'S POV**_

_**So I'm moving on**_

I woke up one day at the roman camp, knowing nothing about myself or my past. Something bothers me though. I know I have someone important looking for me. I'm trying to remember and to continue my life as a roman camper, but something keeps bothering me.

_**Letting go**_

They told me to let go of my old life, that it won't come back. I'm disappointed.

But when I saw the Venus girls sparing with the Minerva girls about some strange thing about how Venus started a stupid war over a gold apple, one memory hit me: Annabeth, my Girlfriend. Now I remember everything about her, about us. I know she may be somewhere now looking for me, and I won't disappoint her. I won't let go of her.

_**Holding on to tomorrow**_

I can't leave this camp since I'm kind of trapped. I don't know where this roman camp is, and despite the fact that now I can remember a little about Camp Half-Blood, I still can't remember where my old camp is. I'm holding to the hope that Annabeth will find me here, and help me as she always had. i hope that tomorrow comes soon.

_**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

I've only gotten back my memories about Annabeth, about our relationship. A little about my Mom and Paul, about my dad Poseidon and Tyson, my cyclops half-brother. Even a little about my beloved Camp Half-Blood.

I can take a hint that Aphrodite made my love memories come back to me as soon as possible. Maybe because she thinks Annabeth and I's relationship _insanely and tragically cute_ as she's told me before.

I don't know anything else about me, but I'll hold onto that to find out who I really am, and who I'll be.

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**_

_**You'll be with me wherever I go**_

Annabeth, I want you to know that despite that we're not in the same place, you still here with me, in my heart. We're one, and no one or nothing, can keep us apart.

_**ANNABETH'S POV**_

_**Its time to show the world we've got something to say**_

It's been 3 months since he disappeared. Three painful month's without my boyfriend. Even Clarisse helped me once searching for him. Nothing.

But I got something to say to whoever took Percy away from me. You can't keep us apart.

_**A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away **_

I'm still attached to the bond I have with Percy. And that gives me strength to keep looking.

What we have is so strong, that I'm sure we can go through this

_**I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday**_

After Jason came to Camp Half-Blood and we learned that Percy is at the roman camp, all my efforts have gone into find the roman camp, and into helping constructing the Argos ll, the flying ship that would take us there.

I know I'll find Percy there. We'll meet again. Soon.

_**We'll never fade away**_

I'm sure nothing would tear us apart. Call it intuition. That's all I know for now. And that's a new for an Athena kid. But this time, surprisingly, my heart and my brain tell me the same, and I know we'll be together sooner that you can say Athena.

_**So I'm moving on**_

I'm moving on. Moving from the fact that I didn't know where Percy was. Now I'm really close to meet him again.

_**Letting go**_

I let go with my instincts, and now I'm on board of the Argo ll. We're heading to the roman camp.

_**Holding on to tomorrow**_

I still have hopes that Percy still remembers and loves me. At least, that's what Aphrodite suggested on one of my dreams.

_**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

I'm still holding to the memories that we share. What gives me faith? My Love towards him.

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**_

Since I sacrificed some of my food to Aphrodite, she keeps reminding me of what makes me strong: Percy. I know we're not in the same place, but I'm pretty sure of one thing. We're still one and the same.

_**You'll be with me**_

"sooner than you can say my name, you'll be together once again" That's what Aphrodite told me my last dinner on board of the Argo ll. The Next day, we arrived at the roman camp.

_**So I'm moving on**_

We arrived at the roman camp. As Jason told us to expect, we were surrounded by roman demigods, pointing their imperial gold daggers, spears, arrows and swords. But there was one certain camper that wasn't pointing us with weapons: Percy.

_**Letting go**_

I ran towards him, letting go of all my plans and thoughts of what to do if he didn't remember or recognize us, or me. I tackled him with a bone-crushing hug. I didn't care if he didn't know who I was. I was happy that I had finally found him.

_**Holding on to tomorrow**_

"ANNABETH?" he exclaimed surprised. And then, he kissed me. I kissed him back, and I just couldn't contain my tears of joy. "Wise Girl, please don't cry. I do remember you, all about you, about us" I kissed him again. I didn't care what the others think. Holding onto the hope that he'll remember me when we found him, was what kept me sane these last couple of months. I has holding onto this tomorrow.

_**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

When we broke apart, all Aphrodite girls were giggling and squealing (roman and greek). They thought it was like the best love tragedy they've witnessed.

"Aphrodite returned my love memories, and that's what has helped me figure out who I was, who I am, and who I want to be". Those were some of the best words I've heard from Percy in the last couple of minutes.

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**_

"You know, our bond is what has been my hope for the last months" he smiled at that, and told me it has been the same for him. "Thanks for finding me Wise girl. I know we won't be apart anymore" he whispered "even if we are not in the same place, we have something that keep us together. Our hearts".

_**You'll be with me wherever I go**_

I kissed him again. "Thanks Percy. Thanks for everything. Now, no matter what we'll always be together. You know I'll go wherever, as long as I'm with you."

_**Wherever, wherever I go**_

"I know Wise Girl. Wherever we go".

**Ok, it was kind of cheesy, but you know? Whatever you say, I'm proud of this.**

**Tell me what you think, k? Please leave a comment! :D**

**and i also posted this story on my deviantART account**

**it includes a percabeth drawing :D by an awesome artist (replace the "(dot)" with a real dot)**

**http:/ninic19(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/30157098#/d3fkfxa  
><strong>


End file.
